Turn of Events (discontinued)
by Lace Ashdown
Summary: What if Amu was the bad guy and Ikuto was the one with four charas. Also, what if the guardians, Utau, Lulu, Sanjou Yukari, Nikaidou Yuu, Hoshina Kazuomi and Gozen had different genders? What will the story be like? THIS IS DEFINITELY AN AMUTO STORY.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction:

Chapter Plot

Chapter 1

Using a narrow shortcut to the school, 11-year-old Tsukiyomi Ikuto found himself in front of three girls pestering another girl. She was a brunette with circle-shaped eyeglasses.

One of them pushed the helpless girl against the wall, "Hey, Shizuka. We know you got your new set of Louie Vuitton handkerchiefs yesterday. We want them. NOW!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Mikiyo," she stuttered as the other one leaned towards her. She was teasing the poor girl only to snatch her bag away.

"Hey! Give it back!" she reached as the girls passed it to one another.

The passing ceased. Then, the other girl, who seemed to be the group's leader, opened her bag, "Hey, what's this?" she said as she flipped the checkered handkerchiefs in the air.

"Please give them back, Nanako. My mom bought those for me" Shizuka pleaded.

Nanako scoffed, "I'm really not interested. Besides, these are fake." She dropped the handkerchiefs in the ground and just as she was about to step on it, a blue-headed boy flashed across them and picked the handkerchiefs up.

"What the –"

The boy stopped right beside Shizuka and handed her the hankies. Then he glared daggers at the girls, "You're blocking my way,"

One of them mumbled, "No way!" and the others went "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shizuka's eyes sparkled, "T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto-senpai!"

Fuu, one of the girls, stepped towards Ikuto with her eyes sparkling, as well, "It's true! You _are_ 'Hot 'n Cool'!"

"Get away from him, Fuu! He's _mine_!" Nanako shoved Fuu away and leaned towards Ikuto. "Right, Iku –"

Her sentence stopped as she saw Ikuto glared at her, "Get out of my way,"

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Tsukiyomi-kun," Nanako said as she bowed repeatedly to Ikuto, "C'mon girls," and they all scrammed away.

Ikuto scoffed, "Jerks," he muttered to himself. Then, he felt someone tug his uniform.

"Tsukiyomi-senpai," he turned around and saw Shizuka holding on to his shirt, "Th-Thanks for helping me,"

He sighed, "Look, I didn't really intend to help you. I was just passing by. Try to be careful next time."

"So cool~" Shizuka giggled as her eyes continued to sparkle.

-In Seiyo Academy-

The girls were chit-chatting in the room as they wait for their homeroom teacher. As usual, their topics were about the 'Hot 'n Cool' student in their class.

"Hey, I saw Tsukiyomi-kun stop some girls pestering another girl this morning!" one girl exclaimed.

"Really? That's so cool!" the other one said

"They say he's going to be the next King's Chair,"

The girl near Ikuto glanced at him before speaking, "I know, right? He's so great!"

"Not to mention, handsome, too! It's a shame we can't get close to him." Said another.

The 1st girl sighed, "He's just so different from the other boys,"

"Yeah~"

The 3rd girl tried to break the gloomy atmosphere, "But, look! The way he wears his uniform is so hot! I mean, he doesn't wear a necktie and keeps the three upper buttons open,"

"And instead of wearing shorts, he wears pants! So mature-looking," the 2nd girl added.

"Hey, and you know what? His mom is the editor of a famous fashion magazine!"

"While his dad is an ace photographer," the 4th girl pointed out.

"So cool~" all three chorused.

The 2nd girl leaned closer, "Listen to this, his girlfriend is a model in England and she's a year older than us!"

With that statement, all the girls went "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

_They're making up rumors again. Actually, it's not really what it looks like._ Ikuto thought.

-At home: Ikuto's POV-

I went home exhausted. I had been pulling off my 'Hot 'n Cool' character all day long. And now I have to deal with my little brother, Akuto.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Akuto came running towards me as he entered the house, "It's Saeki Nobuko-sensei! She's going to tell my fortune today," he said as he shoved the magazine to my face.

I took the magazine away from my features, "Akuto, she's fake. Don't read anymore of this stuff, alright?"

My little bro frowned, "But, Nii-chan! It says here, that there are guardian spiweets among us. We just can see them,"

I ruffled his blonde hair as I smiled gently at him, "It's 'spirits', Akuto. Not 'spiweets',"

"It also says here that you should not doubt the spiweets because they are your would-be-selves."

_Guardian spirits? Yeah, right._

"And if you doubt them, you'll die,"

_Die?_ Gulp. But then, I managed to pull my 'Hot 'n Cool' character off, "Akuto, Nii-chan is tired right now. So, we'll talk about this spirits of yours over dinner later, okay?" The kid nodded in obedience.

I went up not knowing my parents were watching me and Akuto. If you look closer to them, you could tell they mouthed, "So cool~" at the same time.

-End of POV-

-Ikuto in his room-

Ikuto threw his body at his bed and exhaled out of exhaustion, "I'm dead tired acting like that in school _and _at home," then, he immediately stood up and pulled his house pants up his waist, "Well, I guess I can't change back now that I've already started,"

_But all I wanted was to have friends and be able to play sports with them. I wanted to wear cool clothes like the other boys wear but I already changed my wardrobe in a gothic-punk inspired one._

_ I wish I could change character._

_ Or at least decide on what I want to be._

_ What I want my would-be-self to be._

_ Would-be-self? That's right! The guardian spiweets! I mean, 'spirits'._

_Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to try would it? Oh, well… Might as well try it for myself._

And so, Ikuto clamped his hands together, murmured something about helping him find his would-be-self and stuff.

-Next day: Ikuto's POV-

I nearly fell off when I felt three lumps in my bed and found out that there were three eggs resting under my bottom. (A/N: Just imagine Ran, Miki, and Suu's eggs; they're pretty much alike)

"What the heck?"

This is freakin' weird!

I tried to poke the yellow one and it was warm.

"Maybe there's something alive in there." Then, I wrapped them with a towel and kept them hidden inside my bag.

-End of POV-

-In Seiyo Academy-

Ikuto was really worrying about the eggs. So, he checked it every now and then. And he was so preoccupied that he didn't even listen to the teacher's lectures. Then, suddenly he found out that his classes were over and that it was time to go home. But then again, there was this big crowd blocking his only exit. He was not that eager to go home, but, he wanted to examine his eggs so badly. He was figuring out a way through until he heard a girl screech, "The Seiyo Academy Guardians! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Guardians?" Ikuto murmured to himself. Apparently, he was heard by some girls from behind.

One of them went near him, "Oh, that's right! You transferred here in the middle of the year. So, you don't know them,"

"I see," he stared at the crowd as it gave way to the so-called 'Guardians'.

The first one to walk was a tall girl. "She's Souma Kuukari, a sixth grader _and_ the captain of the volleyball team, owner of the Ace's Chair," her hair was dark brown and she had emerald eyes.

"That guy over there is Yuiki Yayo. He's a fourth grader and has the Jack's Chair," She said as Ikuto saw the one they were mentioning. He was the shortest and had the mixture of brown and blonde hair. His hazel eyes were sparkling brightly like a child – well, he _is_ a child.

The girl beside him noticed he was staring at them, "That's Fujisaki Nagihiko, the owner of the King's Chair and an honor student, he's in our class," she said pointing at the princely, long, indigo-haired boy with topaz irises.

"That one's Hotori Tahemi," the other girl pointed out.

Ikuto gawked at the blonde girl, "I'm guessing the Queen's Chair is hers,"

_She's so beautiful. Baby-like, wine eyes and thin lips. I'd like to talk to her sometime._ He thought. Then, suddenly, an egg twitched inside his bag. _Huh?_

One of the girls poked him, "Hey, Tsukiyomi-kun, are you listening?"

"Oh, y-yeah,"

"I said she's also a fifth grader,"

He pulled off the 'Hot 'n Cool' expression in his face, "So?"

_They're coming this way! What do I do?_ His thoughts filled his mind as he saw the guardians walking his way. Then, the one of the eggs twitched for the second time in his bag.

"What the heck?" he murmured to himself as he opened his bag. There he saw the green egg moving like crazy. Then, it suddenly stopped. _Huh?_

The owner of the Queen's Chair, Tahemi, saw Ikuto looking inside his bag. She walked towards him as he shut his bag close, "Excuse me," she said while grabbing Ikuto's shoulder.

_Slap!_

The noise totally ceased as everyone saw Ikuto slap the queen's hand right off his shoulder. One even said, "He's dead!" and another yelled, "How could he do that?"

Ikuto glared daggers at everyone, including the shocked queen, "I don't have any business with you 'Guardians'. So, don't grab me like that, 'Little Queen',"

Tahemi was in deep shock that the only thing she could say was, "I-I'm sorry,"

Ikuto walked towards the exit with his 'Hot 'n Cool' character in charge. He didn't even look back as the crowd started to say things against him.

-Tahemi's POV-

Meanwhile, the guardians gathered in the Royal Garden right after the chaos that afternoon. The King was speaking when I interrupted.

"Fujisaki-kun, the boy we met earlier… I think he has the eggs." I said directly.

"Yes, I, myself, saw it, too," Fujisaki-kun approved

Souma-san rested her head on her hand, "Could it be…"

"He's probably going to be the wielder of the _Humpty Lock_," Yuiki-kun ended.

-End of POV-


	2. The Pink Cat

Chapter 2: The Pink Cat

-Next day in Seiyo Academy-

Everyone was gathered in the gymnasium. Nagihiko was speaking to the microphone while the other guardians sat on their chairs on the stage. The king was saying things about the school and stuff in which, Ikuto didn't really care. He was staring at Tahemi the whole time. The only time he paid attention to the meeting was when the queen stood up and spoke, "We will now discuss about our garden. Anyone with suggestions, please raise your hand."

Some students raised their hands and got the chance to speak up. While Ikuto, was busy staring and gawking at the queen.

_She's so pretty._

_So why don't you tell her~desu?_ A voice inside his mind said.

_I don't know what to say._ He thought back.

Then suddenly, the cross studs on his choker changed to clovers as he felt his hand rise.

"Yes?" the queen noticed him.

Ikuto immediately ran to the stage and grabbed one hand of the queen, "My queen," he said with a Casanova-look on his face, "You are the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my 11 years of existence. Please tell me, you'll be mine," and then, he kissed the back of Tahemi's hand.

Everyone in the gymnasium gasped as they saw the one who slapped the queen's hand just yesterday, now got the chance to kiss her hand.

-Yayo's POV-

What the? What is this senpai doing? This is so entertaining!

I nearly fell off my chair laughing as I saw Tahemi-chan's face blush all the way. Then, I just stopped when Kuuka-chan glared daggers at me.

Scary.

-Kuukari's POV-

What's with Yayo? This is a serious matter for crying out loud! Hotori is in the middle of humiliation and his laughing his guts out? Grow up for heaven's sake!

-Ikuto's POV-

What in the world is going on? My mouth is moving by itself! I can't stop! This is really not my character! STOP!

-Tahemi's POV-

Oh my gosh! What do I do? What do I do?

I had no choice but to snatch my hand back and turn him down. This is very unexpected and embarrassing. I have to end it now.

"I'm sorry," I said flatly, "But I already like someone,"

-Ikuto's POV-

Her words came crushing down on me. I felt like the world is going to be destroyed any time now. It was very embarrassing and chaotic.

And so, as embarrassed to death as I was, I ran away from the gymnasium.

-End of POV-

Ikuto ran as far away as he could. He then finally realized he was in the middle of a forest. The twigs of the trees ripped his uniform so badly that he can't go back to school looking that way anymore. He tried his best to look for the way out but it seems like he was deeper in the forest than ever. A sigh of hopelessness escaped from his breath.

And so he walked… and walked… and walked… and walked… and TRIPPED!

_BLAG!_

The birds flew away, disturbed as he landed on the ground. Or what he _thinks_ is the ground.

-Ikuto's POV-

"Ouch," I groaned as I hit the soft ground. Wait! – SOFT?

I looked down and saw a pained girl with pink hair under me.

"And I thought this was a great place to dream," she murmured.

Dream? Was she sleeping here?

"Wha –" Was she already up? "Hey! What are you doing?"

She's sniffing me?

"You have the smell of a birth," then, she looked past me, "Where's your chara?"

"Chara?" I raised one eyebrow.

She stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes, "I'm sorry, I have forgotten my manners," she extended her right hand to me, "My name is Hinamori Amu and this is Yuri, my chara," we shook hands as a pink cat chibi floated in front of me. (A/N: Imagine Yoru with his hair pink as Amu's and clothes in hot pink and black and his eyes colored honey)

"Hello~nya," the cat chibi Yuri greeted me cheerfully.

-Amu's POV-

This kid's kind of cute. And he has a chara, too. Maybe he would join me in Easter.

"H-Hi," He was stuttering. Why was he stuttering? "What's a chara?" he asked me.

I sighed uncontrollably, "Did you bring your egg with you?" His eyes widened as if in shock that I knew about his egg.

"How did you-" then he got three eggs from his bag. THREE EGGS?

He's the one!

"Wait, you have three eggs?" I asked him and he nodded. The green one's the warmest, meaning it would probably be the first one to be born.

"Are cat chibis inside those eggs, too?" his statement made me laugh hard. He was so naïve!

After I finished wiping droplets of tears from my eyes, I faced him, "Shugo Charas come from eggs like that," I pointed at his egg, "They are your would-be-selves. The character you want to be like,"

"What I want to be like," he repeated, staring at his eggs.

-End of POV-

Amu was telling Ikuto more about Shugo Charas when suddenly, a girly scream came from above, "Get away from him, you thieving cat!"

Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw pink cat ears pop on Amu's head, "So, you came, Kiddy Queen!" she said as she smirked.

He saw Tahemi land between him and Amu wearing a queen-like crown with a matching scepter in her hand, "Did she hurt you?"

Ikuto, who's still in shock, just shook his head.

"And here I thought you changed yourself. Now you're trying to steal _his_ eggs?" Tahemi accused as she pointed her scepter at Amu.

The pink cat chara smirked, "Long time, no see, Kisari~nya!" she told another chara. This time it was dressed as a queen. (A/N: Picture Kiseki with longer hair wearing a queen's robe and a crown)

"Do not address me so informally, thief!" Kisari pointed at Yuri.

-Ikuto's POV-

What is this exactly about? Wait, let me think. Tahemi is mad because she thought Hinamori-san was stealing my eggs. Hinamori-san didn't tell her what really happened and now they're fighting. I have to do something!

"You girls stop fighting. RIGHT! NOW!" that was the first time I really yelled like that. It was very out of character and was definitely a loss of poise.

Time to calm myself first. And so, the two girls were standing still, facing one another. I guess they were shocked.

_That's because you yelled at them~desu. Girls shouldn't be yelled at~desu. They should be loved~desu._

What the?

Is that green egg floating just now?

-End of POV-

Ikuto's eyes widened as the green egg hatched in front of him. And there came out a boy chibi. He was blond with green eyes, wearing a green Casanova suit with a red rose in his chest pocket.

"Good day, Ikuto~desu," the green Casanova chibi said to him, "I am Soul, your Shugo Chara~desu,"

"H-Hello," was the only thing the startled Ikuto could say.

Tahemi was surprised as she saw Soul come near Amu's chara, "How do you do, my princess~desu?" he said to Yuri.

Yuri, who was blushing a thousand shades of red, just froze as he kissed the back of her hand. But, their 'moment' was ruined when Kisari, the queen chara, yelled, "Do not bow to that thief, commoner! It is me you should bow to!"

Ikuto saw the two charas smile sheepishly as their two owners continued their battle after finally realizing they froze for a minute or so.

-Tahemi's POV-

Great! Now, the thieving cat knows he's going to be the wielder of the _Humpty Lock_.

Can this day get any worse?

My thoughts stopped spinning for a while as I saw Hinamori Amu character transform.

-End of POV-

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Amu said not really wanting anyone to notice. Her transformation with Yuri changed her clothes in a totally different way. She was wearing a pair of hot pink latex pants with a matching faint pink turtle-neck tank top which was also made from latex. The arm warmers she was wearing was hot pink, as well, while the cross pendant she wore was sparkling silver. Cat ears and tail popped out, too, having the same color as her hair.

"Charanari: Pink Lynx!" she announced as she landed on a tree branch on top of Tahemi.

Ikuto's jaw fell as he saw her transform. It was almost like he mouthed, 'She did what now?'

"Hey, Tahemi! Still want to fight me?" Amu told the frozen little queen.

She positioned herself in battle like a little kid would, "Do not address me so informally, Hinamori Amu!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

-Ikuto's POV-

So, what do I do now?

"Ikuto~desu!" Soul called, "Stop them~desu! You should do something~desu,"

I turned to Soul, who was looking really concerned about them, "What do _you_ think I should do?"

He thought for a while and then gave me a mischievous little smirk, "Character Change!"

-End of POV-

The studs on Ikuto's choker changed to clovers the second time that day. And not only the studs, as well as the expression on his face changed. He walked gently towards the girls, who were both busy fighting each other. His steps were as delicate as glass about to be broken and his gestures almost made roses grow around them.

"My ladies, I am sorry for yelling at you," he said with his princely, sparkling eyes, "So, please do not fight once more, for my heart aches seeing such beauties go to waste of fighting,"

-Ikuto's POV-

What the _heck_ is going on here? Why am I acting like this? It's totally out of character!

-Amu's POV-

Awww… The kid just character changed. So cute~ But, I can't stay here any longer. Easter calls.

I undid my character transformation with Yuri as I jumped on a branch of a tree, "It was fun while it lasted, Kiddy Queen, but I need to go now. Later!" then, I waved goodbye to the kid.

Wait… Now that I noticed it, I don't know his name yet. Oh, well… Maybe next time.

Then, I jumped my way to Easter.


	3. After two years

First of all, I would like to apologize to the readers that I left behind two years ago. I don't know if they're still waiting for the continuation of my stories (probably not) but I still want to say how deeply sorry I am for neglecting my work here.

Unfortunately, my family and I moved from town and previously lived in a place where no internet connection was available (Can you imagine that?). It's true. But given those circumstances, I still continued working on the stories I started. Since there was no internet in our new home, I wasn't able to post the new chapters of my stories.

Now, we moved back to our old place and I finally had the chance to continue what I left behind but another misfortune came to me. My laptop – the one where I saved all my works – crashed and it needed to be formatted for me to be able to use it again.

No worries, though, 'cause I sort of wrote the plot for my stories in a notebook I hid somewhere in our house. Now the only challenge is for me to find that notebook and I'll be posting stories in no time.

Again, I'm sorry for leaving y'all hanging there. And stand by for my hopefully immediate updates. Please don't give up on me. Thanks :))

With all the love for writing,

Lace Ashdown (formerly Ikumi Tsukiyomi-Kuran)

P.S. I just graduated from high school so...yeah :D

P.P.S. I changed my pen name now :) Hope you guys don't mind. But you could still call me Iku-chan if you want :)


	4. Chapter 3: We Smile and Laugh as We Can

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story will be henceforth done in 3****rd**** person point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>That thieving cat!<em> Tahemi furiously thought. _Leaving a battle unfinished, she is going to pay for it._

"Are you alright, Tsukiyomi-kun?" she asked as she turned to him after his character change went off. He must still be in shock after seeing all those things.

His eyes were fixed to hers, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said flatly.

_Oh! I just remembered!_ She turned him down in front of everybody. He was probably mad at her or something.

_But, I guess I can't change what I did. _Tahemi sadly thought.

Ikuto headed to where Amu went, shoving both of his hands inside his pockets. The Casanova chara rushed to him hurriedly and floated on top of his shoulder. Tahemi was not surprised he ignored her – it was her fault, anyway. So, she decided she'll just go back to the Royal Garden.

* * *

><p><em>Was I okay? Really? That's the best she can do?<em>

"Soul," Ikuto said using his 'Hot 'n Spicy' voice.

"Hm?" his chara answered silently.

"What you did earlier, don't do it again unless I asked you to, alright?"

The little chara's mood suddenly changed to a gloomy one, "I-If that's what you want, Ikuto~desu,"

"It is good we understand each other. I don't want to happen anything that humiliating in my life ever again," Ikuto said dismissively.

Without noticing, they were already crossing the street. WAIT! Crossing? Which means…?

Ikuto's thoughts stopped as he heard a car's horn come near him.

_Is this where I die? After meeting my first chara and that's it?_

He braced himself for the impact that never came. Instead, he saw a glimpse of pink and black. He wondered if he was in heaven now.

"Hey, kid! Are you alright?" said the pink-haired angel in front of him.

_There's a pink-haired angel in front of me…_

The angel shook him twice before speaking, "Hey, are you hurt?"

_I never saw a pink-haired angel before._

WAIT, WHAT THE? Pink-haired?!

Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw Amu in front of him. Her eyes were worried about something, he guessed.

"A-Amu?" he said after waking up from his trance.

Ikuto saw relief in her golden eyes, "Great, you're awake. Now, be careful on what you do. I can't come and save you every time, you know,"

She let him stand up and eyed him from head to foot, "T-Thanks," Ikuto said.

"No problem. Now go to your school before that Kiddy Queen comes again," she turned her back and prepared to jump on a roof nearby, "Oh, and if you take her side, we'll be enemies," she said before completely jumping away.

Ikuto, on the other hand, went back to school just to get his bag from his room. Unfortunately, he left it under his desk. When he entered the school grounds, the classes were almost over. The 'Hot 'n Spicy' kid snuck in and went behind the home economics building. And just when he was about to sneakily enter their classroom, he saw a letter pinned to the door. It read like this:

_To Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun,_

_Your bag was left in your room. The guardians have taken care of it. If you want to claim it, please proceed to the Royal Garden. Thank you._

At the bottom of the note, there was the seal of the King (A/N: The one where you put melted wax on the paper and stamp a carved wood on it).

Ikuto sighed, "What the heck do these guys want with me?"

Without anything said, Ikuto headed to the Royal Garden.

"Um, Ikuto~desu, didn't that pink-haired girl said that if you take the queen's side you'll be enemies?" Soul popped out in front of him.

He scoffed lightly, "I'm just going to get my bag and the other eggs. I never said I'd take anyone's side,"

The little Casanova chara just nodded and followed Ikuto. Minutes passed and they finally reached the Royal Garden. He first combed his midnight locks before entering. Upon entering, his sight, _indeed_, met a royal garden. The place was filled with green. There were potted plants hanging from the ceiling; a fountain in the middle; different kinds of bushes all over and a table set for five.

"Good afternoon, Tsukiyomi-kun," the indigo-haired boy greeted. He believed it was the 'King' speaking to him.

Ikuto bowed politely and smiled a bit, "Good afternoon, I'm here for my bag," he said straight to the point.

"Hey, senpai, have tea with us first!" a 4th Grader with fair ginger hair color said as he swayed with a white teddy bear around his arm. (A/N: I just thought it would be cute. I was inspired by Hani-senpai in Ouran High School Host Club, which, I do not own)

"Err… No, thanks," he grinned.

The boy pouted, "C'mon! Tahe-tan prepared snacks for you," he said as he dragged Ikuto to the table.

"I don't really think I shou–" he paused as he saw the queen pouring some tea in the cups on top the table.

"T-Tsukiyomi-kun?" her eyes were in deep shock as it reflected in Ikuto's eyes. She then, turned to Nagihiko for answers. But what came back to her was merely a small, sly grin.

Noticing the queen's surprise, the oldest Guardian, Kuukari, stepped in, "Nagihiko wanted Tsukiyomi to be one of the Guardians,"

_Fujisaki-kun! How could you do this to me?_ Tahemi said, humiliated.

As a girl, she was really embarrassed to see the person whom she turned down in front of everyone, humiliating him at the same time, again. Tahemi nearly dropped the pitcher when Kuukari said Ikuto was going to be a Guardian. It was like heaven and hell came crashing down to her. She felt that she couldn't face him at this state. She must settle herself first.

"Tahemi? Are you listening?" Nagihiko snapped a finger in front of her, making her wakae up from her trance.

She sweat-dropped, "What were you saying again?"

"He asked you if you want to train Tsukiyomi with his Guardian activities," Kuukari said nonchalantly.

"T-Train? Tsukiyomi-kun?"

_Gosh! I was stuttering. Help me get away from humiliation!_ She thought. This was _not_ supposed to happen to a queen!

Thankfully, Ikuto just came to get his bag, "Doesn't matter, I won't join you guardians, anyway," he scoffed.

_Well, that wasn't very nice. _The Queen thought.

"Tsukiyomi!" Tahemi jumped when Kuukari called him back, "You're not thinking of siding with _her_, are you?" yet her voice remained nonchalant.

Ikuto scoffed a bit, "I don't know," he heard the ginger-haired gasp and sigh in relief as he turned his back at those 'Guardians', "What do _you_ guys think?"

Nothing would make him join them. Not now. Not never. He didn't waste his time waiting for them to answer his simple question. Ikuto walked casually away as if he owned the place. He opened the door and stepped out, not once looking back.

There's no side to join. No place to pick.

_Or is it just because you didn't want to see that queen's face again?_

_Huh?_ Did someone just speak to him in his mind?

"Is there something wrong, Ikuto~desu?" Ikuto gasped a bit as Soul poked him.

He hurriedly changed back his expression into an indifferent one, afraid that it would make him lose his cool. He ignored Soul but pondered on the idea of having one of the remaining eggs hatch. Ikuto shivered at the thought of another Soul, humiliating him yet again.

Suddenly, his foot connected with a pebble that made him look around and realize something.

"Where are we, Soul?" he asked.

They arrived at a weird-looking building. Sort of like a planetarium.

The Casanova chibi shook his head, "I don't know where this is~desu. Do you think we're lost~desuka?"

"Maybe," he muttered, "Let's go inside,"

His chara nodded, agreeing to his suggestion.

The door creaked as Ikuto pushed them open. It was dark inside and most probably dusty. Yet, how come he smelled the aroma of a tea?

"Hm? Is someone there?" a female voice called, "Come on in. Don't be shy,"

Ikuto did what the voice said and as he walked closer and closer to the center, he eventually realized that the building he went in was a planetarium. The stars twinkled as he gazed at them.

"Amazing~desu!" Soul gasped. And he nodded in agreement.

"You must be Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun, am I right?" the woman stepped forward and smiled as the light shone upon her.

The blue-haired boy was surprised when he finally saw the woman clearer.

_She looks like that Kiddy Queen._ He thought.

Her candle-like finger touched her chin, "Could it be that you're thinking I look a lot like the Queen?"

He gulped and nodded slightly.

"I get that a lot," she muttered, "So, what brings you here, Ikuto-kun?"

He looked around, "Where exactly _is_ 'here'?"

The blonde woman smiled, "This is the place where children feeling lost end up. It's like a place that'll just appear in front of you when you're in a deep thought,"

Ikuto was _indeed_ in a deep thought. It must be five whole minutes when he just realized the woman's face was about inches from his face.

"I-I'm sorry," he bowed hurriedly, "I shouldn't have disturbed you," and he dashed to the door and outside.

_That woman is officially now on my Weird List._ He thought and went straight home.

* * *

><p>Ikuto was running away. From what, he did not know. All he knew was that he was out of breath and he had to get away fast. He was inside the school and it was dark. No one was with him yet he felt like there were eyes watching his every move.<p>

He ran outside the school grounds and unnoticeably entered a construction site. The place was huge and there's probably no way out besides the entrance which means he had to turn around. He was about to step again when he felt that there's nothing he was stepping on. Later did he realize that he ran into a hole.

As expected, he fell on the ground – soft ground.

"Ow! What the heck? Someone just landed on me! What kind of moron lands on a person sleeping?"

"O-Oww…" Ikuto muttered.

"Ikuto?" someone said as the his midnight locks covered his whole face, "Hey, kid, you alright?"

He coughed here and there then, finally spoke up, "Y-Yeah," he raised his head and looked up to the girl.

"Amu?" he paused for a while then, laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Huh?" Amu muttered, "What's so funny?"

He wiped a drop of water from his eyes, "Why are…you…sleeping here?" he said in between laughs.

Amu ran her hand through her bubblegum hair. She was thinking how this kid was able to keep on following her whenever she's asleep. But she couldn't help laughing with him, too. He's too cute.

* * *

><p>Ikuto woke up laughing. Then he realized he was only dreaming.<p>

_Huh. I dream about Amu. Weird._ He thought.

He sat up and combed his hand through his hair. But even before he was able to fully stand up, Soul came flying with a panicked expression on his face.

"Ikuto! The other chara is missing~desu!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**There are probably typos somewhere. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, please don't forget to review. It's very much appreciated. Thankies!**

**With all the love for writing,**

**Lace Ashdown**


End file.
